


The Sweater

by mammothluv



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda's sweater rocks! Short and pure fluff.  Response to challenge #2, uniform, at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/7snogs/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/7snogs/"><b>7snogs</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to James Duff and TNT. No copyright infringement intended.

It wasn't by any means her most unattractive piece of clothing. It was just plain - sort of librarianish, really. A nondescript beige color, soft and faded from her constant wear. There was absolutely no reason he should think his girlfriend looked hot in the librarian sweater.

But, she was wearing the sweater the first time she kissed him. She'd forgotten about their date and he'd muttered something asinine about being "just friends", hating himself for making the offer even as the words were coming out of his mouth. Hating himself even more as he extended his arm for a handshake when all he wanted to do was kiss her. He'd thought she was accepting his offer as she reached out her own hand. He barely had time to react as she yanked his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was far too short, interrupted by a call from Sergeant Gabriel. But, in those few seconds, he knew. He knew that just friends would never be enough. He knew that he wanted all of Brenda Leigh Johnson. He wanted the temper, the crazy, the adorable, the passion, the infuriating, the sweater, all of it.

She wore it so often, it was practically her uniform. She was wearing it tonight as she sat across from him on the couch, legs curled under her and eyes intent on a case file she was working on. She looked so at home. He'd given up trying to work on his own case in favor of watching her. She glanced up briefly and gave him a quick smile before returning her attention to the file in her lap. There was no reason he should think his girlfriend looked hot in the librarian sweater. But, he did.


End file.
